With digitization of electronic devices, such as increasing number of televisions having High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL) connectors, it is common to convert analog signals to digital signals to remove analog connectors and improve picture quality. However, such computer-generated images are low-quality and unintelligent as they do not take into account any number of critical factors.